


【带斑】搬家.avi

by E1ndeavour



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1ndeavour/pseuds/E1ndeavour
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/ Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 11





	【带斑】搬家.avi

“叩，叩。”宇智波带土核对门牌号码之后，敲响了面前的门。  
很快，只听“咔嗒”一声，屋里的人就打开了房门。  
宇智波带土在门打开的时候，挂上他招牌的笑容，礼貌开口，“让您久等了，井上先生，请问需要我为您打包物品吗？”  
“为什么要打包物品？”  
“嗯？您不是……”宇智波带土刚想解释，一串老土的手机铃声响起，他不得不停下与开门之人的对话，“抱歉，我先接个电话。”  
屋里的人微微抬手，示意宇智波带土先忙他的。  
“摩西……”宇智波带土才按下接通键，不等他开口，便听见电话另一头的大吼，“人呢？怎么还没来！”其声音之大，宛如开了免提。  
宇智波带土震惊的看着面前的人，但那人只是摊开双手对宇智波带土摇了摇头。宇智波带土立即明白他跑错地方了。  
宇智波带土想跟对面解释，但打电话的人明显沉浸于被放鸽子的愤怒之中，完全不给宇智波带土插话的机会：“我都打包好了，半天等不到你人，你知不知道我浪费的时间能赚多少钱？我限你十分钟之内赶过来，不然你休想拿到一分钱。还有，你们老板号码是多少，报给我，我要跟他投诉！”  
宇智波带土虽然脾气不错，但也不是任人揉捏的主，眼看这笔点单基本是泡汤了，他也不和对面客气，丢下一句，“我老板就是我自己，投诉我收到了，后会无期。”便挂断了电话。然后他就听到了毫不掩饰的嗤笑，宇智波带土这才想起来，还有个人呢。  
“让您见笑了。”宇智波带土着实尴尬，虽然他发火是因为顾客的话说的难听，但他也做过头了。万一他的作为在那人心里留下成见，岂不是少了一个潜在客户。  
“搬运一次大概要花多长时间？”男人轻松倚靠在门框上，宽松的黑色雪纺衬衫和阔腿裤在重力作用下自然下垂，整个人都透着一股说不清道不明的惬意感。像油画里被看似随意实则几经摆弄放置的烂熟苹果。鲜艳欲滴的诱人亮面与晦暗不明的阴影经纬分明却又在交界处模糊作一团。  
“有快有慢，一般最快也要大半天。”宇智波带土压下内心涌起的不明情愫，一五一十回答那人的问题。今天已经丢了一趟单，虽然他不惋惜，但也是损失，如果能给这个屋主留下一个好印象，多少可以弥补损失。最不济，他也可以随便聊聊，反正下午剩下的时间也不够再接一单了。  
“那么一单的报酬是多少？”  
“1500円。”宇智波带土几乎可以确认面前的人也有搬家的意向了，“如果您不便，我也可以协助打包……”  
宇智波带土的话还没说完，就被屋主拽着领子拉了进去。  
在门被“砰”的一声关起来的瞬间，宇智波带土听到一句“我给你2000円，今天下午剩下的时间归我。”  
手劲儿真大。宇智波带土被踉踉跄跄拽进屋里时想。  
用不了多久，他就会发现，不只是手劲大，其他地方的力气也不小。  
直到那个平时只能接受五姑娘爱抚的部位深深埋进温软潮湿的甬道，宇智波带土方才回过神来，理清究竟发生了什么。  
他破处了……  
对象是个男人！！！  
似乎是不满宇智波带土的迟钝，那人松开缠在宇智波带土腰上的长腿，踹了一脚宇智波带土的肩膀。宇智波带土进入那人体内的部位滑出来一截。对他来说，那是完全不同于手掌和无机物的触感，与滑腻的液体和柔软肠肉摩擦产生的快感几乎要将宇智波带土逼疯了。  
于是，作为第一次性行为的处男，宇智波带土秒射了。他呆住了，如同被石化术命中一般，变成一座雕像，动弹不得。  
“哼嗯。”宇智波带土又听到了同样毫不掩饰的嗤笑声，与宇智波带土挂断前雇主电话时的笑声别无二致。他看见买下他“初夜”的男人正用一只胳膊遮住上半张脸，试图挡住自己的表情。“他在嘲笑我。”迟钝如他也意识到了他的现雇主所表达的情绪，蓦地，宇智波带土感受到胸腔中的器官在激烈的跳动，那是他被笑声挑起好胜心与征服欲。  
“第一次和男人做？”  
“嗯。”宇智波带土的应答声细若蚊吟。  
“那我还赚到了。”居于下位的人粲然一笑，突然腰腹发力推倒带土，直直坐了起来。他跨坐在带土腰上，调整好自己的位置，然后沉下腰身。  
宇智波带土从没有没和异性上过床，所以也无从得知艹男人和艹女人的区别，但他想，即便现在的对象换成一个女人，他也不会比现在更快乐了。  
男人的躯体没有夸张的肌肉盘结却充满力量，晶莹的汗珠顺着肌肉的纹理落下，流到带土身上时已经冷却，却依然无法消解带土逐渐变得炙热的体温。他轻快的上下起伏摆动腰肢，口中是愉悦的呻吟，一直拖到大腿的厚重头发随着他的动作在带土腿根扫动。带土想叫男人停下，但激烈的快感令他说不出话来，于是连同痒意也一起变成了快感的一部分。  
“呼……”随着男人的轻呼，一股白色粘稠的液体溅射在带土的腹肌上。男人停下动作，静坐了大约半分钟后撑着床单坐了起来。“好了。”男人走下床，从衣柜里取出浴袍，“你可以离开了。”  
带土当然没有离开，他咬住男人的喉结将其钉在浴室的瓷砖墙壁上，涨成紫红色的阴茎在男人的股间不断进出。没有章法，没有技巧，只是用着最原始的方式。他埋头苦干，只顾着自己享受，全然没有估计男人的感受。不过混杂来水流声中的轻笑显示，男人的心情应当是很好的。  
斑扶住带土的肩膀，一只脚踩在地上稳住重心，艹他的那小子忙着呢，没空关心斑的姿势是否不便。他的另一条腿缠在带土腰上，方便带土进入更深的部位。  
礼貌，规矩，做着零散的工作，没有比这更完美的一夜情对象了，这是斑被带土按在浴室的墙壁上之前的想法。不过现在也不错，做爱本身就是两个人的事，如果只有他在主动，就享受不到完整的快乐了。


End file.
